vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Virgo Shaka
Summary Virgo Shaka, the Gold Saint in the constellation Virgo in Saint Seiya, is one of the most serene and one of the strongest. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C, High 4-C with Sight Unsealed | 4-B | Unknown. 3-A with Agyo Name: Virgo Shaka, The Man Closest to God Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13 (Episode G), 20 - 24 (Classic) Classification: Human, Gold Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), can travel and cross dimensions, higher senses to track people and events over large distances and through dimensions, Telepathy, Telekinesis, can resurrect himself from the dead via 8th sense, can cast illusions, can attack non physical/intangible beings, with the 7th and 8th sense, he can survive and fight even if his mind is shut down, barrier creation, resistant to mind control and Illusions, can bring others back from death with assistance from another saint, memory erasure, can disable and remove the senses of others, Energy Blasts, Forcefields, Soul Manipulation, Astral Projection, Flight/Levitation. Attack Potency: Large Star level (Atomic destruction, can affect Gold Saints), Galaxy level with Sight Unsealed (Gemini Saga is impressed by Shaka's power, the Tenma Kofuku is equal in power to Galaxian Explosion of Saga) | Galaxy level | Unknown. Universe level with his strongest technique, Agyo. (Unclear if Agyo involves space-time) Speed: FTL | At most FTL+ (Had difficulty dodging moves from Camus and Shura) normally, MFTL+ through Miracles (Powerscaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL '''normally, '''MFTL+ '''through Miracles | '''Unknown Lifting Strength: Class E+ (Power-scaling) | At least Class E+ Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ | Class XTJ | Unknown Durability: Star level with Virgo Gold Cloth, requires absolute zero to be frozen. Likely higher with his barrier. | Solar System level | Unknown Stamina: Very high (saints are stated to be able to fight for a thousand days) Range: Planetary | Planetary | Unknown Standard Equipment: Virgo Gold Cloth. Beads that steals the souls of spectures. Intelligence: He has higher spiritual knowledge than most Saints and can adapt well to new enemies. Weaknesses: Very Arrogant (Only applies to Sanctuary Arc Shaka), Agyo requires him to be still and in meditation. Feats: Equal to Leo Aiolia while with his Sight Sealed. Could destroy Ikki's Phoenix Cloth with a finger. Could destroy Ikki's enhanced, newly regenerated Phoenix Cloth through the Tenbu Horin. Can travel through Dimensions / Universes, though needed Aries Mu's help to take Ikki with him. Can seal the souls of Specters with his 108 Beads Rosary. His Khan can stop a held-back Galaxian Explosion. More than held his own against three resurrected gold saints (Capricorn Shura, Aquarius Camus and Gemini Saga). Reached the 8th Sense by burning his Cosmos to it's limit while being hit head on with an Athena Exclamation (Which likely gave him the final push to burn his Cosmos even further and reach the 8th Sense before dying). Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tenkuuhaja Chimimouryou (Heaven Supremacy on Evil Spirits of Rivers and Mountains): Summons evil spirits to attack the enemy soul. * Tenma Kofuku (Demon Pacifier): Expands his Cosmos in a huge blast, one strong enough to destroy a large part of the Cancer Temple. Deals greater damage to evil beings. * Khan: A powerful barrier that nearly halted the attacks of three gold saints this barrier can also deflect attacks. * Buddha's Hand: This move gives the illusion of thinking you are moving but in reality you are trapped in the hand of Buddha, unable to escape. * Rikudō Rinne (Transmigration to the Six Paths or Six Samsāras): A possibly illusionary technique in which Shaka sends his opponent to one of the six Dharma's rebirth realms. * Tenbu Horin (Treasures of Heavens): Shaka's most powerful technique. He releases his power by opening his eyes, removing the senses - touch, hearing, smelling, vision, and taste - of everyone around him. By removing touch, it leaves one paralyzed, and by removing taste, it prevents them from speaking. It also stops the main functions of the brain, preventing them from thinking, and reducing them to living corpses. Those who have awakened the 7th or 8th sense can still fight, but if not, they are stripped of all their senses. * Athena Exclamation: An attack which is equal to the force of the Big Bang, only usable by three Saints working together. * Agyo: it is an immense light generated by Shaka, the light of the birth of the universe. Key: Base | 8th Sense | Astral Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Demigods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Spirits Category:Manga Characters Category:Hax Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Armored Characters